


None of Your Buisness

by karakael



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael





	None of Your Buisness

"Miss Uzumaki."

Karin looked up from packing her samples at Hanchi, the Konoha Orphanage senior priest, just closing the door.

"Father, I was just packing up. You'll have your classroom back in just a few minutes..."

The man raised a hand. "There is no hurry, Miss Uzumaki. I have a matter I would like to speak to you about." 

Karin's brow shot up, and she set the last of the samples back down. Really, she should have expected something like this ages ago, given the stuffy, proper nature of the orphanage. In fact, she could almost predict what Hanchi was about to say.

"Very well. But why don't you call Urushi in from outside the door. I can tell he's there listening in."

There was an embarrassed cough, followed by the scrape of the door and Kabuto's brother slipped into the classroom as well, looking sheepish.

"I - uh - this is kind of a private topic..."

"I really don't care. Go ahead, Hatchi, Urushi, spit it out."

"Um..." Urushi started, staring at his feet, clearly uncomfortable.

Hatchi sighed and spoke over him. "We need to speak to you about your relationship with our youngest novice."

"Really."

"We understand that you have both lead very...unusual lives. That you have created a friendship with Kabuto despite that is laudable. But..." Hatchi trailed off, and Urushi finally burst out.

"But Priests are supposed to be celibate." 

He immediately flushed as the words left his mouth. 

The blush only increased when Karin started laughing. 

"Oh spirits, you think I'm some wanton temptress, don't you?"

"N-no! Its just that you stay in his room, and the children might wonder..."

"Wonder what? If one of the people they respect has sex?"

The two priests coughed, and Karin threw up her hands.

"You know what? Fine. Yes, I sleep with him. He's an adult, I'm an adult, and we've known each other for years. He was the guy who inducted me as a spy, after all!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hatchi asked.

"Um, I was a spy. That means I had to have training on how to get information out of people with sex. Kabuto trained me when I was 16."

There was a gasp of horror from both leaders. Karin wasn't sure if it was because she had been young, or simply at the idea of anyone using their body in such a way.

"Oh please, Konoha is just the same. I know, because Kabuto was initiated when he was 10, right after he joined ROOT. Supposedly, its easier when you're a kid, because all you have to do is cry, and being shit in bed actually makes the act more believable."

The expressions on their faces was almost worth the boiling anger Karin felt in her gut.

"I'm glad I never had to use that skill set, but its good to have, you know? But there's a reason the ANBU call most of the specialist spies whores. And Kabuto got his fair share of that, even back in the Sound."

"And being Kabuto, of course he just accepted it, because he's an idiot, and though he deserved getting laughed at for being sent out to do your village's dirty work."

She rolled her shoulders, and then turned on them, slamming her fist into the table.

"So you damn well better not speak a word of this to Kabuto, you hear? It's bad enough getting all of that bullshit from the ANBU. Hearing the same thing from people who should know better would drive him right back into the closet.

"Its taken years to even get him to talk about it, and now you're going to go and tell him what he has with me is wrong? That he should go back to feeling nothing? Because I'll give you a hint; The first time we had sex, he didn't feel a thing, because he thought sex was just a job, that no one could be happy with him because he was so polluted. The first time we did it as a couple, he asked me if 'd rather he looked like Sasuke, or Suigetsu, because obviously I couldn't want him. If you want something to completely kill the mood, I suggest thinking of that for a bit. 

"So hang your fucking morals. Shame yourselves all you want for wanking off, but don't throw that bullshit in Kabuto's face. For the first time in his life he's fucking happy, and I won't let you take that away from him."

She raised her fist from the table, where her pounding had made a small crater, and shook the dust off.

"Oh, and maybe I should mention. Those kids that you think will be morally bankrupted by seeing one of their mentors in a relationship? Some of them have had the same kind of experiences. They think their broken too, and that they'll never have anyone who could love them. He has 16 of them in his therapy class, and because of me he can honestly say that they have a chance, and that things can get better."

"So, let me make myself clear.

"Fuck off. What Kabuto and I do in our spare time is none of your goddamn business."


End file.
